Isn't it Clovely
by We'reNotGonnaPayRent
Summary: We know the Girl on Fire. But maybe its time that we hear about the Girl with the Knives. What if one small change altered the entire outcoe of the games, possibly for the better?
1. 74

"Cato, I want to be in this years games!" The argument was heated. We had been at it for an hour now. He wanted this years games. I wanted this years games.

"Clove, take the Quell it'll be better than these games," He's used the Quarter Quell as an excuse at least 72 times.

"If the Quell is so good then why don't you take it!" I know what you're probably thinking, why don't they just both have the game? It's not that easy. If we both go in, then only one comes out. Its the Hunger Games, not some stupid game of don't let the ball touch the ground. You go in with 23 other people and you fight until you're either dead or you're the last one standing.

I look in his eyes, he's about to give in. He always narrows his eyes when he's about to give in, "Clove I need these games,"

"Why? With the Quell you get all of these games and more!"

"Fine! You know what I'll take the Quell, you win!" He's angry, but I don't mind, he'll get over it. You just have to give him some time to cool off. I learned that the hard way a long time ago. I pissed him of about something or another and when I tried to apologize, he pushed me down and stormed the other way.

I nod and step away from the bench that we were on, to give him space. I head on home to get dressed for the reaping later today. I step inside the house and notice my mother braiding my older sister's hair. Every time I see my older sister, I remember the 71st Annual Hunger Games. I remember the reaping, she volunteered. Ginger, one of my best friends turned to me, "So, Kali's going into the games? That pretty cool Clove,"

Of course it was, we live in District 2 after all. My older sister was the most know person in the district for at least two weeks, and if she wins, at least a year. I was proud to be Kali Oakley's little sister. That is, up until the boys were called...

_"Kyle Montgomery,"_

_"I volunteer!" _

_"What is your name boy?"_

_"Ryker Oakley,"_

_"My goodness! Is Kali here your sister?"_

_"Yes, yes she is," he smiled so proudly about it._

I remember thinking about how much fame that brought the Oakley family and how incredible it was to have two siblings in the games. That is until I realized that only one could make it out. They both made it into the final 3. Ryker made sure that the other tribute killed him. He made sure that Kali won. He brought as much honor to the district that year as Kali had.

"Clove?" Kali calls out to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You're volunteering right?"

I smile, "Of course, why?"

"Just making sure," She matches my smile, "Good luck,"

"Thank you,"

I walk back toward my bedroom. I pass my Caiden, my younger brother, in the hall on the way. He's 14, he wants to volunteer when he's 18. If he does, then all of the Oakley kids will have gone into the games. It's kind of a tradition for us now. I'm still deciding if the games are a good thing or not. I understand that its our punishment for rebelling so many years ago, but why is it so cruel? Its useless wasting potential workers just to make a point to people who are already so afraid of you. My opinions don't matter though. They will never be heard.

I step into my room and find that Mother has laid a dress out for me to wear. I've seen the dress before but I can't place it. I slide out of my clothes and slip the dress onto myself. I turn to see myself in the mirror and immediately recognize the ensemble fro my sister's reaping. I smile, like I said, tradition.

I make my to the front room again. My mother glances over at me before grinning and opening her arms for an embrace, "You look beautiful, knock 'em dead sweetheart," I can't help but think about how literally that could be taken.

"Thanks Mother," I give her a reassuring squeeze before breaking free from her grasp, "If you'll excuse me I have to go check on Cato, last time we talked he got pretty mad. I need to make sure he made it home and is getting ready. Afterwards, I'm going to go find Ginger and we're going to walk to the reaping together." I pause for a second, "I guess I'll see you all after that,"

It almost doesn't seem real as I walk to Cato's home. This very well may be the last time I walk down this path. Today might be the last time I see this district. Tonight will not be spent with my family, but in a room somewhere in the Capitol. I take my time and lt myself take in the setting around me. I might as well make it last while I can.

The door to Cato's house in unlocked as it usually is in the daytime. I step inside and make myself at home. Emalia, Cato's mother, notices me, "Clove! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking," I nod my head, "And you?"

"I'm good, what brings you here?"

"Is Cato here?"

She nods, "Yes, he's in his room. I believe he's getting ready. He seemed pretty set off when he got here though, did something happen?"

"Yeah, we argued over who gets to volunteer for these games,"

"You won didn't you?" I shake my head yes, "You know where to find him," We've been through these same motions hundreds of times. Cato fuse will run short about something or another, he'll either storm home or I escort him home depending on who pissed him off, and I'll come calm him down after he's had some time to defuse. He's like a bomb just waiting to go off all of the time.

I knock lightly on his door, "Cato?"

The reply I get is slightly muffled due to the door, "Come in,"

I open the door and walk inside, "You okay?" He nods, "Are we okay?" He nods, "Are you ready for today?" He shakes his head no, "Cato... I know you want to be in the games but-"

He interrupts me, "No! You have it all wrong! I wanted to be in this years games because I know that if you die in this year, I will not be able to get past the first night in the arena next year! Clove I can't see you die... I can't!" He is near tears. I've never seen him cry, and I don't plan on seeing it any time soon.

"Cato, I'm going to win. I swear I will-"

He cuts me off again, "You don't know that! Some freak accident could happen! You could starve! You could be killed by someone stronger than you! You don't know if you'll-"

It's my turn to interrupt him, "The fact that you're doubting me is really encouraging Cato! Thanks for your support!" I have no idea what I have just done so I speed out of the house and race my way to Ginger's. No one has stood up to Cato and there's a damn good reason as too why.

Ginger is standing outside of her house waiting for me, "Hey Clove!" She waves.

"I think I just lit match that I can't burn out,"

Ginger shakes her head confused, "What?" Her blue eyes stare at me, "You lost me, sorry," She flips her dark hair, "Is your house burning down or something?"

"No, I pissed Cato off,"

"Is he going to burn your house down or something?" Ginger jokes.

"No, he's going to do something stupid,"

She smirks, "Who will it hurt?"

"Probably himself in the long run,"

Her smirk grows more devilish, "Do you have a crush?"

I groan, "No, Ginger just forget about it,"

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever, its not my fault that your afraid to show your feelings," She says as we start walking the short distance to the Justice Building.

"What feelings?"

"The ones that you have had for Cato since we were all about six and a half." She says it as if its obvious.

I shake my head, "I have no feelings for Cato, hell I have no time for feelings for Cato,"

She rolls her eyes again as a peacekeeper pricks her finger, "Alright I'll believe you for now,"

I give her glare as a peacekeeper pricks mine, "Whatever Ginger,"

The whole district files in as we prepare for the reaping. I glance around at everyone. This is my last reaping. I take in a deep breath as Arlia, the overly excited escort of District 2 trots onto the stage. The crowd cheers her on as usual, "Ladies and gentlemen! The time is finally her for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Another cheer erupts throughout the district.

"In honor of this special occasion, we have a video sent straight from the Capitol itself! Might I add that it is one of my favorites!" The video describes the rules of the games and why they happen all to lovely Capitol friendly clips and music. When the clip ends, Arlia starts speaking again, "It is an honor to be the escort here in District 2, so to start things off right, I will draw the ladies name first!"

She skips over to the jar with the slips of names that have all the girls in our district. She dramatically puts her hand into the bowl then pulls one out, "Dalia Wren!" Dalia, a girl who is about 15 steps up onto the stage. She stands looking out at the crowd most likely hoping for a volunteer to take her place. Arlia smiles at us, "Would anyone like to volunteer for Dalia?"

I take a quick breath and raise my hand, "I volunteer!" The peacekeepers lead me up to the stage. They then bring Dalia down, back to the audience.

"What is your name darling?" Arlia asks in her annoying accent.

"Clove Oakley,"

"Good grief! I know that name! Your sister AND your brother were in the games a few years ago! The 72nd year correct?"

I shake my head, "No, the 71st,"

Arlia giggles, "Oh, I knew that! I was just testing you deary! I must move onto the boys now though!" She shimmies over to the boys bowl, "Donovan Fowler," The boy steps up, he's about 16. I've seen him around in school, "Any volunteers for Donovan?" There's bound to be one, the boys are always particularly excited about the games.

"I volunteer!" A boy jumps up. The voice is all too familiar. My heart sinks. I am furious. I am shocked. It feels like a dream, I want it to be a dream, I close my eyes hoping that when I open them Donovan Fowler will still be on the stage. I open my eyes, and I realize, the dream is reality.

"What is your name young man?"

"Cato Garrett,"


	2. This is going to be interesting

Cato and I are lead to different rooms to wait for whoever wants to say goodbye. I wait patiently for about three minutes before the door opens, revealing my family. Mother smiles at me, "Clove, remember, whatever happens to you, I am proud. I have been proud of you since the day you were born. Never forget it,"

Caiden looks up at me, "I want you to win. I don't want to lose you like we lost Ryker." I nod at him, "No, really. You have to win," He presses the matter a little harder.

Kali places a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop, "If you two don't mind, I want a word alone with her," The other two Oakley's nod their heads. They each give me a hug and a goodbye before leaving the room. It may be the last time I ever see them. When the door is shut, Kali looks me straight into the eye. "You are one of their favorites. You're from District 2, I was a victor, and you volunteered,"

"What does any of that have to do with anything? If someone's stronger, smarter, and faster, they will beat me," I shake my head.

"Not necessarily," She furrows her eyebrows, I saw her do that far too many times in the games, "The Capitol has a lot to do with who lives and who dies. They make the games, so they can easily control them. How do you think I won?"

It makes sense now, they control what goes in and what comes out. We are just pieces to make the whole thing possible. Suddenly the door opens, a peacekeeper pokes his head in, "Time's up," Kali pulls me into a quick embrace then leaves the room. I sit alone in the room once again.

This time, I take note of my surroundings. The walls are lined with pictures of past victors. I don't take the time to count, I already know that we have the most of all the districts. Everything about this room screams District 2. There are weapons lined up on the walls next to the pictures. The District 2 seal is hung on the door. Even the furniture is burgundy, a color that has always been associated with this district.

The door opens a second time, this time, its Ginger who stands there. She rushes in and sits next to me on the couch. She stares at me for a few seconds, then breaths out a small laugh, "This is going to sound ridiculous so I'm apologizing before I say it, but when you told me you were volunteering all I could think of was - Wow! How cool is that? My best friend going into the games! But then I saw you up on that stage with Cato and I thought - Oh my god... My best friend is going into the games." She pauses and shakes her head, "I have never thought about how real the games are. People actually die, the more you think about it, the more it turns into a nightmare. It's not a game, it really isn't,"

I am speechless, she just spoke everything that I have ever thought. She's right, I don't know what the Hunger Games are, but they sure as hell aren't games. "You're right, but I wish you wouldn't have told me that people die."

Ginger laughs, when she finishes, she grabs my hand and holds it. We sit like this until the peacekeeper tells her its time to go. Before she walks out, she waves at me, "Goodbye and good luck Clove Oakley," The door shuts once again.

If things would have gone as planned, Cato would be the next visitor. Of course, he had to volunteer and drive a big hole into the whole thing. I shouldn't have took the games from him. Or tried to take them.

The final time that the door opens I am shocked. There should be no one else to visit. The only friends I have that I told to come were Cato and Ginger. The rest I commanded to stay away.

Cato's mother slowly moves in, she looks as shocked as I feel, "Clove, I'm sorry, I had no idea that he was going to do that,"

"It's fine, it's not your fault," I reassure her.

"He really did ruin the whole thing because now, I don't know who to root for," She replies sadly, "If neither of you come home, the district will be forced into a frenzy. If you come home without him, I will have lost my son. If he comes home without you, I will still have lost my son,"

My eyebrows furrow, "If he wins, he'll be home. You'll have him forever."

"I know that, but he will go mad without you,"

He will go mad without me. I look down, "So what do we do?"

"I guess just play it out and watch what happens," She reaches her hand into her pocket, "I'm sorry, I'll quit talking about that. I am really here to give you this," She hands me an anklet. Its thin and gold. There is a circular charm on it, on the charm there is a G on it. It must be for my district token.

"G for Garrett?" I ask, wondering if it stands for their last name.

She nods, "G for Garrett, G for good luck, G for goodbye, G for grateful. All of the things I think of now when I think of you," She smiles, "Good luck Clove,"

She lets herself out. I am alone once again. I think of everything she said.

G for Garrett.

* * *

><p>After about 30 minutes of no visitors, I am escorted to the train. Cato and I are reunited there. Everyone in the district is there cheering us on, supporting us, saying goodbye to us. I stand, keeping my head help high and my face solemn and fearless. I glance over to see Cato doing the same. I can't help but feel a wave of fury come over me as I remember that he ruined my plan to be victor. How dare he?<p>

We step into the huge silver colored train. The doors shut behind us and the train starts to move. When we have gained a few hundred feet away from the crowd I lunge at Cato, "How dare you?" I nearly shout, "You messed everything up! One of us is going to die and its your fault!"

"Calm down," Is simply all he says. After everything he has done, he expects me to be calm.

Arlia, our escort, giggles, "Yes, please do save the fighting for the arena. If you please, I'd like you to follow me," I take a few deep breaths and do as she says. She leads us into another train car, the door automatically slides open when you walk through. The car looks as if its supposed to be a living room. It has a sofa, a few nice recliner chairs, and a coffee table. On the other side of the room is a table full of sweets and different kinds of snacks, "We're not here for long, so enjoy it!" I'm sure that's something that all escorts say.

Suddenly the doors to another car flash open. In walk to people. A man and a woman. The woman has dark brown hair and dark skin, she's beautiful. The man is huge, about Cato's size, he's bald. I immediately recognize them as Enobaria and Brutus, two of the most famous victors from District 2. They must be our mentors.

"We have only one rule," Enobaria says.

"Don't eat anything without asking us or being advised by us first." Brutus finishes for her.

Enobaria nods, "Except celery,"

"Celery is fair game for anyone who wants it,"

Cato shakes his head, "Why celery?"

"You burn more calories than you gain when eating celery," Enobaria explains. Five minutes into the games, and I'm already pissed off. Enobaria continues to talk, "Normally I take the female tribute while Brutus takes the male, but that has gotten boring so we've decided to shake things up,"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Don't we train together,"

"Yes, but we mentor you based on your skills separately, there's a huge difference,"

"You," Brutus points at me, he doesn't waste time, "Are with me, and you," He points to Cato, "Are with Enobaria," He motions for me to follow him. I obey. We walk into the car that he and Enobaria entered from. In the room there are two chairs set up, one on either side of a table. On the table is paper and two pencils, "Sit," He motions to one of the chairs. I sit and wait as he sits in the other chair, "What is your weapon of choice?"

Everyone in District 2 has a weapon of choice. You begin training for the games when you're nine. You start by finding your weapon of choice. After a few weeks, when you've tried out every weapon, (which there is a huge variety of) you choose which one you are best at. After you figure it out, you begin to train with that weapon everyday. When and IF you master that weapon, you volunteer for the games. Not everyone gets to go to the games. By law, we are not allowed to train for the games, but the Capitol either doesn't know, chooses not to know, of doesn't care.

"I throw knives," I reply to Brutus.

He nods, "Okay, good choice, there are always knives in the arena. When the games start, run to the cornucopia. You're a career and you will be participating in the bloodbath. It's expected of you. When you get to the cornucopia, you will find the throwing knives. There should be a vest with a case of knives and you can arrange them however you like. Then you kill anyone who gets in your way as long as they aren't from District 1, Cato, and possibly District 4, we haven't heard back from their mentors yet."

"What about after the bloodbath?"

"Assuming you're still alive," He winks, I laugh a little, "You will search everything that has been left over for knives. You have dibs on the knives, if anyone says otherwise, you either negotiate with them, or kill them."

I smirk, "And food?"

"That shouldn't be to hard. Take a few lessons at the edible plants and berries station, and there should be a lot of food left at the cornucopia. You and the other careers will figure it out." He shakes his head up and down, "Oh! And you can hunt. They taught you how to skin an animal in training back at home yeah?"

"Of course,"

He nods again. He seems to be thinking of things he has forgotten to go over with me. His eyes widen and he sits up, "The other tribute!"

"What about him?" I feel a pang of nerves when he mentions Cato.

"Do you know him?" He asks.

I look down, "Unfortunately,"

His eyes widen again, "Shit... How?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"No, how did you both volunteer?"

I glare at the ground, "He's an asshole,"

Brutus is quiet for a while, "This should be interesting,"

We sit in the room, planning. We draw on the paper different possibilities and plans for the games. We plan out my interview and what angle I will go for in order to win the Capitol's love. We talk about his games and how he won. He explains what it's like to be there. What it's like to kill another person. After about three hours, Arlia comes in, "The reaping recap is on!"

I have gotten to know my mentor very well. Well enough to where I'm not afraid to ask him this question, "What's the real reason that you and Enobaria don't just mentor Cato and I together?"

"So we don't have to chose who lives," He looks down at me.

We enter the main car which I have nicknamed, the living car. Arlia and Enobaria are seated in two of the three recliners. Brutus takes the other, forcing me and Cato to sit on the couch. I glance at the two mentors. Brutus whispers something in Enobaria's ear. Enobaria's face is grave as she nods and whispers something back. The recap starts and Arlia quickly hushes them.

District 1's tributes look promising. I'm glad their our allies. The girl's name is Glimmer, she was picked. She has this long blonde hair that looks to perfect to be from a district. I catch Cato smiling when he sees her. I hit him, falling in love with another tribute is bad news. The boy's name is Marvel. He looks like a fun guy to be around. He has this everlasting goofy grin on his face. He volunteered.

Our reaping looks better than I expected. I don't look as shocked as I felt when Cato volunteers. Arlia compliments us on how strong we look up there.

District 3's tributes are nothing special. Just two kids who were chosen and will likely die in the bloodbath.

The girl from District 4 looks a little strong. Her name is Abagail, a typical name from there. The boy is about 13, he won't be our biggest competition.

District 5 produces nothing impressive. Just a red head who looked like she was about to bolt when they called her name and a boy who seemed to have no idea what was going on.

Districts 6 through 10 show no competition. All of them were chosen and are average to small in size. I bet none of them have ever run in their lives.

District 11's girl is tiny. This has to be her first reaping. She has dark hair and dark skin, her name is Rue. I almost feel bad for her, but can't help thinking that the Capitol will all fall for her instead of me. I change my mind about feeling bad for her. The boy on the other hand is the exact opposite of Rue. His name is Thresh. He is huge. This must be his last reaping. He could be an amazing ally. I look to Enobaria and Brutus, "Can we have him?"

They laugh, "God I hope so,"

I turn my head to Cato who is nodding in agreement. Finally the District 12 reaping is on the screen. They are the laughing stalk of Panem. They have only had two victor ever. One is dead and the other, Haymitch Abernathy, is the a huge embarrassment to everyone in the country. This year, he falls of the stage before the reaping can even start. When it does a young blonde girl is picked, I have her face set in my brain when someone starts screaming, "I volunteer!" What the hell? No one ever volunteers in District 12! She steps up to the stage. Her hair is dark, she has tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. Her name is Katniss, and the blonde girl was her sister.

Cato starts laugh, "Did that just happen?"

I nod, I am pissed off at this girl, she is going to steal everything from Cato and I, "Cato, this is bad,"

"You're right," Enobaria says, "You shouldn't be laughing. That's going to give her great Capitol Creds,"

All I can reply with is, "Shit,"

The boy from 12 is strong looking. I would be slightly afraid if it wasn't for his blank dear-in-the-headlight stare.

I put my hands on my forehead.

Brutus is right, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So when I started writing this, I didn't mean for it to get this long. OH WELL! More for you! Thanks for reading this! Don't be afraid to drop a review, I promise I don't bite!<strong>


End file.
